Seis em uma república é sinal de confusão
by mk-chan160
Summary: Três garotas moram numa republica de sua faculdade, mas aí chegam 3 garotos nela, no meio de brigas, gritos, tapas, beijos, carinhos, e muito amor e confusões casais são InuKag, SanMir e SesRin. Espero q gostem, leiam!
1. Chapter 1

OI PESSOAL! Essa é a minha mais nova fic, para ser mais especifica é a minha 2ª fic. Espero q gostem, e me dêem idéias ao decorrer dela, aceito todo tipo de idéias e as que eu gostar provavelmente irei usar, bem eu axo q já falei d+ n é? Então vamos a fic:

Cap 1 Se conhecendo:

Kagome, Sango e Rin, eram três jovens que moravam juntas numa republica que se encontrava dentro da faculdade de Shikon No Tama, que era uma das mais caras faculdades do mundo, só estudavam pessoas no mínimo milionárias. Cada republica poderia ter no máximo 6 pessoas, a das garotas era uma das maiores casas de lá. Agora eu irei apresenta-las: Rin e Sango eram idênticas tinham cabelos e olhos castanhos, seus corpos eram esbeltos, a única diferença era que Rin era mais baixa que Sango, as duas tinham 21 anos; Kagome tinha cabelos negros que iam até a metade de suas coxas, seu corpo era muito bem feito, sua pele era um branco bronzeado, e seus olhos, pode ser até difícil de se acreditar, mas eram prateados. Ela era a mais rica e também a mais estudiosa das três, todos se perguntavam o porque dela fazer faculdade já que tinha dinheiro de sobra, o porque disso era que queria provar para sua família que ela não era apenas um rostinho bonito, e que também era capaz de se virar sozinha. Acabadas as apresentações vamos para uma a historia.

Kagome já estava pronta para a faculdade, e foi chamar as outras

Kag: Acorda pessoal falta meia hora pra aula começar se não se apressarem vão chegar atrasadas.

San,Rin: Já vamos Kagome!

Toda manhã era a mesma coisa Kagome acordava, as chamava e elas falavam em coro, então levantavam, se arrumavam, e iam para a cozinha aonde iria ter uma mesa repleta de comida preparada por Kagome.

Kag: Bom dia garotas!-falava enquanto botava os ovos em cima da mesa.

Rin: Do que seriamos de nos sem você Kagome?

San: Provavelmente seriamos duas mortas de fome.

Kag: Certo, agora comam, se vão se atrasar, mas eu tenho que ir que eu tenho que acabar de ler um livro pra aula.

Rin: Você não se esqueceu que hoje chega os novos residentes, né?

Kag: Claro que não.

San: Eles vão chegar umas 2:30.

Kag: então vocês vão ter que recepciona-los porque hoje eu tenho que dá aula de dança.

Rin: Você não poderia faltar hoje? É muito importante que você esteja aqui.

Kag: Eu vou tentar sair mais cedo, agora eu tenho que ir, até mais tarde.

San, Rin: Até.

Eram duas 2:40 e nada dos novos residents, elas já estavm ficando cansadas de esperar.

San: Cadê esse povo que não chega?

Rin: Calma Sango, daqui eles tão aqui-então escutam o som da campainha.

Rin, San: Atendo!-e as duas saem correndo para atender, então abrem aporta e encontram 3 garotos discutindo, um tinha cabelos negros e curtos presos em um rabo de cavalo, os outros dois tinham cabelos prateados só que um era maior que o do outro e um tinha orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, e esse dois também tinham olhos dourados. O de cabelos mais longos chamou a atenção de Rin, e o de cabelos negros chamou a atenção de Sango(eu sei q o Inu é o mais bonito,mas ele tem q ficar pra Kagome né, gente)

Rin: Anhan-fala como se tivesse limpando a garganta para chamar a atenção daquele trio.-Ola, eu me chamo Rin Masishe, acredito que vocês sejam os mais novos residentes daqui estou certa?

C.M.L: Está certa sim, eu me chamo Sesshomaru, e nos desculpe por essa nossa briga, a culpa é do meu _querido _irmãozinho Inuyasha.

San: Suponho que você seja Inuyasha, e você?-fala apontando primeiramente para o de orelhas de cachorro, e logo depois para o de cabelos negros.

C.N: Eu me chamo Miroku senhorita...

San: Sango, muito prazer.

Mir: O prazer é todo meu.

Inu: Eu pensei que aqui morasse três garotas? Onde está a terceira?

Rin: A Kagome ta trabalhando,por favor entrem.-dando espaço para eles entrarem

Inu: Trabalhando? Ela por acaso não tem dinheiro? Eu pensei que aqui só estadassem pessoas milionárias?

San: No dia que Kagome Higurashi não tiver dinheiro eu juro que eu me mudo para o Alasca.

Mir: Kagome Higurashi? Uma das herdeiras mais rica do mundo?

Sés,Inu: Quem?

Mir: Eu não acredito que vocês não sabem quem ela é?

Sés, Inu: E não sabemos.

Mir: Ela é a garota mais rica que existe, mas eu não entendo por que mesmo tendo tanto dinheiro ela trabalha?

Kag: Porque talvez eu não queira usar o dinheiro dos meus pais-E todos se viram para a porta onde ela se encontrava, a beleza daquela garota chamou muito a atenção do Inuyasha, ficou surpreso pensando em como podia ter tanta beleza em uma só pessoa.

San: Oi Kagome!

Mir, Ses, Inu: Então essa é a Kagome.

Kag: Sou, e quem seria vocês?

Inu: Eu sou Inuyasha.

Mir: Eu sou Miroku.

Sés: Eu sou Sesshomaru.

Kag: Muito prazer em conhece-los. Olha Sango, eu vou tomar um banho, depois vou estudar e mais tarde eu faço o jantar tá?

San: Tudo bem Kagome.

Kag: Então até mais tarde garotos.

Inu: Até.-Então Kagome sobe as escadas.

Mir: Uau! Pessoal eu acho que nós demos sorte hoje, vamos morar com 3 lindas garotas-fala passando os braços pelos pescoços dos amigos.

Ses: Me solta Miroku.

Inu: É isso aí, se não você é um cara morto.

Mir: Tudo bem. Mas escuta aí, por que ela não quer usar o dinheiro dos pais dela?

San: Porque...

Kag: EU ACHO QUE VOCÊS DEVERIAM MUDAR DE ASSUNTO!-fala gritando de lá de cima.

Ses: Ela tem uma ótima audição para uma humana.

Rin: A Kagome sempre escutou bem, desde que a gente a conhece. Bem eu acho que é melhor a gente mostrar pra vocês a casa né?

Ses: Também acho.

San: Então vamos.

E assim as meninas mostraram toda a casa pra eles, não era à toa que aquela era uma das maiores, ela tinha uma piscina enorme, uma academia (era pequena pessoal), a cozinha era enorme igualmente as outras salas, então por ultimo elas mostraram os quartos, que eram imensos, então eles botaram suas coisa em seus quartos, que tinham ficado na seguinte ordem: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin e Sesshomaru. Logo todos tinham entrado em seus quartos para arrumarem as coisas. Umas 6 hs, Inuyasha desceu para já que queria marcar mais os lugares daquela casa, então quando chega na cozinha ele encontra a Kagome cozinhando.

Inu: O que está fazendo?

Kag: Ora, o jantar.

Inu: Mas por que?

Kag: Porque eu sempre faço.

Inu: Ah.

Kag: Você é Inuyasha, certo?

Inu: É, e você é a Kagome.

Kag: Exatamente.

Inu: Qual é a comida que você esta fazendo?

Kag: Pizza.

Inu: Não seria mais fácil pedir pelo telefone?

San: Mas a pizza da Kagome é muito melhor-fala entrando na cozinha

Kag: Anhan...Oi Sango, e obrigada.

San: Só falo a verdade.

Inu: Então quer dizer que você sabe cozinhar bem?

San: Bem é pouco, ela é ótima, se ela não morasse com a gente eu não sei o que seria de nós.

Rin: É verdade-fala Rin entrando na cozinha junto de Miroku.

Mir: Então quer dizer que você também cozinha? Que demais.

Ses: Quem cozinha?-fala também entrando na cozinha.

Kag: Eu. E já que todos estão aqui, qual sabor vocês querem para a pizza?

Inu: Eu quero Portuguesa.

Mir: Calabresa.

Ses: Peperone.

Kag: Bem eu acho que eu vou fazer 3 pizzas, este fica sendo meu presente de boas vindas, mas não se acostumem.-e começa a fazer a botar os recheios.

Mir, Inu, Ses: Certo.

Rin: Vocês são bem diferentes um do outro, né?

Ses: Pode se dizer que temos gostos diferentes.

San: Certo. De onde vocês vieram?

Ses: Nós viemos de Nova York.

Rin: Eu já morei lá, mas foi a muito tempo.

Ses: Ah.

Kag: Pronto, estão prontas agora só teêm que esperar 20 min. Eu vou estudar mais um pouco que a manhã eu tenho um teste, então quando apitar é só tirar do forno. A mesa já ta posta, tem refrigerante, suco e outras coisas na geladeira, eu vou deixar isso na mãos de vocês.

San: Tá bom.

Rin: Deixa com a gente.

Kag: Vou deixar mesmo. Até mais tarde.-e sai da cozinha

Mir: Eu tô impressionado.

San: Com o quê?

Mir: Eu que eu pensava que essas herdeiras não faziam nada, mas a Kagome estuda pra caramba pelo que parece, cozinha, e bem pelos que vocês disseram, e ainda trabalha, mesmo tendo dinheiro de sobra.

Rin: A Kagome sempre foi assim desde de que a gente a conhece.

Inu: E vocês se conhecem a quanto tempo?

San: Eu e a Rin nos conhecemos desde o colegial, mas a gente conheceu a Kagome quando entrou na faculdade.

Inu: Ah.

Ses: Irmãozinho por que você não para de olhar para a escada por onde ela subiu?

Inu: Eu não to fazendo isso.-fala fechando a cara, feito uma criança.-E não me chame de irmãozinho.

Ses: Eu não vou para de te chamar assim, e você tá sim fazendo isso, por acaso tá apaixonado por ela?

Inu: Claro que não-fala totalmente corado.

Rin, Ses, Mir, San: HAHAHAHAHAAH.

Rin: Pois...Ta…parecendo que sim.-fala tentando parar de rir.- Não fica envergonhado não, muita gente se apaixona por ela.

Inu: Se eu tô apaixonado por ela,Sesshomaru, então você tá apaixonado pela Rin.-fala dando um sorriso vitorioso, fazendo com que Sesshomaru e Rin parem de rir e corem.

Ses: Cale sua boca Inuyasha.-dando um olhar mortal em direção a ele.

Inu: Você não manda em mim.

Ses: Mando sim, irmãozinho.

Inu: Manda não Sesshy.

Ses: Você vai morrer Inu-chan-fala atiçando as garras.

Inu: Pode tentar.-fala também atiçando as garras. E quando ele iam pular para se "matarem", o alarme do forno toca.

Rin: Parem agora os dois, essa não é hora nem lugar de se matarem, e além disso a pizza tá pronta. Sango tira ela aí que eu vou chamar a Kagome.

San: Tá bom.

Então o q acharam do 1º cap da minha 2ª fic, olha se n estiver boa me avisem q eu a deleto e faço outra no lugar. Eu espero q vcs me mandem muitas, várias, montanhas, e infinitas quantidades de reviews.

**JA NE, **

**Mk-chan160**


	2. Primeiro dia

Olá pessoal, quanto tempo n é? Bem, olha eu decide n mudar a fic, e quem axou a Kagome muito certinha logo vão perceber q ela n eh tão santinha assim. Bem mas vamos ao q eu axo q interessa a vcs pelo menos: A FIC.

Cap 2: Primeiro dia 

Rin: Kagome?

Kag: Oi Rin, que foi?

Rin: As pizzas tão prontas você não vai descer?

Kag: Vou daqui a pouco.

Rin: Tá bem.- Logo desce, e vê todos se sentando na mesa e as pizzas que estavam com uma cara ótima na mesa.- Acho que a Kagome caprichou dessa vez.

San: É verdade.

Inu: Realmente parecem ótimas, mas cadê a Kagome?

Rin: Ela vem depois.

Mir: O que estamos esperando para devora-las?

Ses: Você deveria mostrar mais modos na mesa.

San: Não se preocupem, podem comer.

Mir: Tá bem- e começou a comer, e logo todos também começaram a comer suas pizzas,

San: Vocês fazem faculdade de que?

Ses: eu faço medicina.

Inu: Eu jornalismo.

Mir: Eu publicidade, e vocês?

San: Nós duas fazemos medicina e a Kagome jornalismo.- de repente quando Miroku estava tentando abrir o catchup, ele abriu tão de repente que o catchup caiu em cima de Inuyasha.

Inu: Miroku seu idiota!- falava entre dentes.

Mir: Foi sem querer.

Inu: É? Então isso também foi sem querer também.- e joga uma pizza na cara dele, mas ao invez de acerta-lo a pizza vai parar na cara de Rin.

Rin: Hei! Toma-e joga outro pedaço de pizza mas esse vai na cara de Sesshomaru.

Ses: Pô! Leva essa! – e joga, mas pega em Sango, e assim começa uma guerra de...Pizzas?

Depois de um tempo a Kagome chega na sala de jantar, e leva uma pizza na cara.

Kag: Ei por que fizeram isso!- e joga uma pizza em Inuyasha.

Inu: Isso não vale, não fui que joguei em você.

Kag: Mas foi engraçado.- fala rindo

Inu: É.

E assim ela também entrou na "pequenina" guerra de pizzas. Depois de um tempo todos pularam na piscina e começaram outra guerra, só que agora de água. Mas depois de uns minutos cansaram e começaram a rir.

Inu: Essa foi as boas vindas mais estranha da minha vida.

Ses: Pode crer irmãozinho.

Kag: Realmente, faz tempo que não me divirto tanto assim.

Mir: Que bom que ajudamos em alguma coisa.- E passa mão em lugares inapropriados na Sango

San: SEU HENTAI, DESGRAÇADO. POR QUE FEZ ISSO? EU VOU TE MATAR.

Inu, Ses: Tava demorando.

Kag: Ele sempre faz isso?- fala com uma gota na cabeça enquanto via a Sango correr atrás do Miroku.

Inu: Aham...sempre.

Rin: Sabe, tive uma idéia.- Sango para de correr atrás do Miroku para escutar a idéia.

Kag,Inu,Ses,Mir,San: Qual?- perguntam todos curiosos

Rin: Que tal, já que amanhã é sexta, a gente ir para aquela boate...qual é o nome? Ah lembrei, o nome é DANCERS.

Mir: Legal.

Inu: Por mim tudo bem.

Ses: Por mim também.

San: Claro.

Kag: Anh...Bem...

Rin: Ah vamos Kagome, você é a melhor dançarina de nós todas e tá com essa.

Kag: Eu tava brincando, Rin.- fala rindo

San: Então tá combinado amanhã a gente vai.

Kag: Eu acho melhor a gente sair dessa piscina, eu tô morrendo de frio.

Inu: Tá não, tá ate quente.

Rin: É, mas eu não quero que nós peguemos um resfriado, então vamos sair.

Todos: Tá bem então.

Todos saem e vão em direção a seus respectivos quartos para tomarem seus banhos, alguns iriam acabar de arrumar as coisas, outros estudarem e outros simplesmente iriam capotar. No outro dia como sempre Kagome se arruma e vai chamar o povão. As meninas disseram o de sempre, o Sesshomaru disse que já ia descer, o Miroku disse q ia levantar daqui a pouquinho, e o Inuyasha não disse nada. Então ela foi em direção a cozinha mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando encontrou o Inuyasha na cozinha.

Kag: Bom dia!- fala sorridente- Finalmente alguém que está na cozinha antes de mim.

Inu: Ah...Bom dia! Você que faz o café da manhã também?

Kag: É, se não fizesse não teria café da manhã nessa casa.

Inu: Você é muito responsável, né?

Kag: É, quer o que pra comer?

Inu: Não precisa se preocupar.

Kag: Não se preocupe, já estou acostumada, então o que vai querer?

Inu: Bem já que insisti, você sabe fazer panquecas?

Kag: Claro, de que?

Inu: Hum...De chocolate.

Kag: Certo- E começou a fazer as panquecas.

Inu: Por que você faz tudo isso?

Kag: Tudo isso o que?

Inu: Você sabe...Faz a comida, acorda o povo, trabalha e é estudiosa.

Kag: Eu nunca contei pra ninguém, mas acho que posso confiar em você, não é?

Inu: Claro.

Kag: Bem é porque... meus pais sempre me viram como uma garotinha inútil que não servia para nada somente para dar gastos para eles, então eu decidi que eu nunca mais iria aceitar nada deles e que mostraria para eles que eu não sou inútil.

Inu: Mas e essa faculdade? Ela é bastante cara, como você a paga?

Kag: Meu avô me ajuda, ele é o único em quem realmente confio. Escute, não conte nada para ninguém certo? Não gosto do povo sabendo coisas sobre mim.

Inu: Mas então por que contou para mim? Nós só nos conhecemos ontem.

Kag: Eu não sei porque, mas eu sinto que posso confiar em você alguma coisa dentro de mim diz isso.

Inu: Também sinto isso em relação a você.

Kag: Ah olha tá pronto, me diz o que você acha?- Ela bota a panqueca no prato e entrega a ele, ele pega um pedaço em coloca na boca.- Então o que acha?

Inu: Você realmente é uma ótima cozinheira, está delicioso.

Kag: Obrigada-e dá um belo sorriso fazendo com que ele core.- Você está bem? Está vermelho.- e coloca a mão na testa dele ficando com os rostos bem perto, fazendo com que ele core mais ainda e ela também core por ver o que estava falando.

Todos menos os dois: Aham-falam como se estivessem limpando a garganta

Rin: Nos desculpe interromper o momento "love" dos dois, mas nós estamos com fome.- com o comentário os dois se separam muito corados.

Kag: Vocês não atrapalharam nada, olha a hora eu tenho que ir, escuta já tem umas panquecas prontas, o suco tá na geladeira. Xau-Saiu tão rapidamente que poderia se comparar ao flashe.

San: Bem... Vamos comer.- fala com uma gota na cabeça.

Inu: Eu já acabei, tô indo.- e sai também da cozinha.

Mir: Povo apressado.

Ses: Deixa eles, estou com fome.

Rin: Vamos detonar.- e começam a comer logo saem para a faculdade.

Na faculdade, assim que os garotos botam o pé dentro dela, vem aquela cabanda de gente pra cima deles, Miroku estava adorando aquilo, sesshomaru só ignorava e Inuyasha já tinha conseguido fugir.( vcs realmente axaram q eu deixaria o meu Inu e o meu Sesshy pra essas mocreias, ate parece, as únicas q eu deixo eles ficarem juntos é a Kagome e a Rin) O dia passou normalmente, logo a noite chegava com o seu véu negro com pontos brilhantes denominados estrelas, fazendo com que todos começassem a se arrumar, para a boate. As 9:30 estavam todos os garotos prontos:

Inuyasha vestia uma blusa vermelha pólo com uma linha preta no meio e calça jeans básicas.

Sesshomaru vestia uma blusa amarela com detalhes em branco e a mesma calça do inu.

Miroku vestia uma blusa azul escura com uma calça igual de todo mundo.

Depois de mais uma meia hora as garota descem:

Sango usava calça preta com uma blusa rosa escrito pink com gliter (pessoal, eu odeio rosa, mas eu tinha q botar), com um sapato de salto baixo.

Rin vestia um vestido lilás q ia ate um pouco acima do joelho e um sapato de salto médio.

Kagome usava uma blusa preta que prendia no pescoço e uma saia jeans que ia ate a metade das coxas e um sapato de salto alto.

Os garotos ficaram babando mas logo recomporão e foram para a boate, ela estava cheia mas conseguiram entrar ( vcs devem ta percebendo q nas minhas fics eu adoro levar eles pra uma boate neh?), conseguiram um lugar pra se sentarem, então uma pessoa muito conhecida por Kagome aparece.

**Olha eu de novo aki, o q axaram? Quem será a pessoa que a Kagome conhece? Eu n sei vcs sabem? Espero q tenham gostado da minha decisão de n deletar nem refazer a fic. Sabiam q eu recebi 30 reviews soh no 1° cap? Eh bastante neh? Tb axo, olha aki vai a resposta pro pessoal queme perguntou: SIM! IRÁ TER HENTAI.**

**Sango-web: Realmente a minha fic eh parecida com a sua mas n se preocupe que ela vai ser bem diferente.**

**Mc-chan: A Kagome tem 22, eh a mais velha das 3.**

**Espero n desapontar vcs com a fic, me mandem reviews msm q seja pra dar bronca, mas mandem**

**Beijinhos, bjos, bjões,**

**JA NE!**

**Mk-chan160**

**PS: N SE ESKEÇAM DE MIM MANDAR REVIEWS! **


End file.
